Not Like Falling
by SmellsLikeTeenSpirt
Summary: Chop himself was far from calm inside. He could feel the clamor of his heartbeat, the blood pumping through his veins, and the adrenaline in his system sending his peripheral nervous system into overdrive. He wanted, needed Archie and now he was here, below him and finally in reach. Archie/Chop


Archie didn't really know how it had happened so quickly. One second they were standing in the middle of the kitchen, tension tangible yet somehow comfortable and the next they were on Chops bed having a truly inspiring snog.

Of course, it had been a long time coming but the anticipation did little the quell the fire burning low in his stomach, the feeling of pure fucking bliss at having Chop straddle his hips and kiss him as if his life depended on it.

Chop himself was far from calm inside. He could feel the clamor of his heartbeat, the blood pumping through his veins, and the adrenaline in his system sending his peripheral nervous system into overdrive. He wanted, needed Archie and now he was here, below him and finally in reach. Breathy moans left him in quick succession and when he titled his head back to expose his neck, Chop took the implied invitation and moved his kisses down the expanse of the smooth column of skin, lower and lower until he reached his collar bone.

He looked up at Archie and with a cheeky wink, bit down gently on the exposed skin.

Archie gasped and arched into the contact. "Fucking prick!" Chop simply chuckled and soothed the, what would be a very prominent sign of just what they had been getting up to with his tongue.

"Now there is no need for that, if you want it so badly all you have to do is ask."

The blank, unamused look he got in return told him that shutting up and getting on with it was clearly the better option. "Jus' trying to lighten the mood." He grumbled to himself, going back to his original position.

"The mood does not need lightening." Angling their faces so their noses wouldn't collide, Archie pushed his lips against Chops slightly chapped ones and began nipping at his lower lip.

He can feel Chop begin to blindly fiddle with the hem of his t-shit and so reluctantly, he broke the kiss long enough to pull the dammed thing over his head and throwing it of to the side, eager to feel the sweet slide of their lips together once more.

If carried on like this for a while but as patience wore thin and trousers grew increasingly more uncomfortable they both knew it was time for things so move on. The undoing of belt buckles and jean buttons is fumbled and clumsy with their haste but both let out twin grunts of satisfaction as the pressure of their clothed erections alleviated and Chop sets to work on Archie's throat again.

"Fuck Chop, please. I need – I want – you. This." Archie said in a broken voice and leaned up for another sloppy kiss.

Chop pressed down and feeling Archie's length rubbing against his thigh made his own throb in response. Chop absently wonders what else Archie could do with that clever mouth of his but all coherent thoughts leave him when Archie starts up a gentle but firm rocking motion and this time it's his turn to shout out.

"Fucking hell, Arch!" And then Archie is laughing and he's sure that it must be his favourite sound, hand in hand with the needy moans that he has become so accustomed to pulling from Archie's throat. He was just so responsive and fuck if it didn't send a thrill through him that he was the only person that could reduce Archie to a quivering, mewling puddle of want.

"Ready?"

The only response that this elicits is a breathy moan and the grip on his shoulders tightening in a way that is most certainly a yes. Chop takes it for what it is and his hands begin their journey up the body below him, over smooth thighs and leanly muscled flesh and over a pale cheek until Archie turns his head and takes the offered appendages into his mouth, sucking greedily.

"Are you tryna' finish me of before we even get started?"

Apparently so because it's then that saliva starts to seep out through the side of Archie's mouth and with that any resolve that Chop had left snaps and he's grabbing Archie's hips and urging him to turn on his stomach. Kissing down his spine and slowly, gently his hand made it's way down and prodded at Archie's puckered entrance.

One finger fit with little resistance but it did earn him a pleased moan from the man below him who continued his rocking motions. The first was followed by a second and by the time he was three fingers deep into his lover Archie was all but begging him to move on. "I-_fuck_-I'm ready, Chop for fucks sake! I'm not made of glass!"

But Chop knows that better then anyone because he has the memories to prove it and he can say without question that Archie is the best shag he has ever had. Fucking wanton that one was. Even so he can't resist the opportunity to tease and so he snarks; "You sure Arch, I wouldn't wanna hurt ya?"

"I swear if you do not fuck me right now you will be lucky if I ever give you another hand-job in your life let alone anything else!" That particular outburst isn't one that he's heard before and so Chop falls into peels of laughter and then Archie can't help himself either, chuckling along.

"Well, then that's me told innit?" Archie's turns back around, chuckles still racking his body and his cheeks are flushed, hair tousled making one of the prettiest pictures Chop has ever seen.

What happens next is a flurry of motion, Archie grabbing his shoulders for purchase, breathing deeply as Chop finally, _finally_ pushes in.

If either is speaking it falls on deaf ears because both are utterly lost in each other and Archie is reveling in the feeling of being so completely and wonderfully full.

_"Move."_

Chop didn't know that he had been waiting for an order but once it came his hips snapped forward and he was lost in wave of pleasure.

The euphoria that Archie had felt increased tenfold once Chop began his steady pace and he had to grit his teeth and will away his orgasm or this would all be over embarrassingly quickly. He moved his own hips in tandem with Chops thrusts and _oh_, that was perfect. The rest is a flurry of movement and positively debauched moans, the world narrowing down to just the two of them. It's all too quickly when Chops thrusts begin to lose rhythm but they both knew that this wouldn't last long.

Archie's hand comes up to wrap around his own aching length and when their release comes, it comes quickly and with such force that they are both crying out, each others names on their lips and it's fucking euphoric.

In the afterglow Chop wonders how they even got here in the first place because really, Chop never expected to fall in love,and he's sure that's what this is, least of all with his best mate. Still, he can't deny just how right it feels to have Archie here, holding him close and really, he decides, it doesn't feel like falling at all.

* * *

So another Archie/Chop fic and this time some smut! I hope you all enjoyed and that you are having a fantastic Easter. As always, if you want to see more drop a review and my Tumblr askbox is always open!

Tumblr: ohmyfinnnelson


End file.
